This invention relates generally to testing of body fluid, one example being pH measurement of body fluid, such as vaginal and/or urethral fluid, or moisture, and more particularly, to a rapid, easily performed method of such testing, or obtaining such measurement, as on a preliminary rapid basis. Also, it relates to multiple purpose screening of vaginal moisture.
There is continued need to obtain pH measurement of vaginal fluid, as for example in the determination of whether amniotic fluid has escaped into the vagina, during late pregnancy; another example is testing to determine need for estrogen therapy. There is also need for quick, simple test determination that positively alerts the user to possible problems indicated by changed conditions in the vagina as for example amine presence in vaginal moisture.